


tie up ur hands #4

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

莫关山此刻的皮肤温度是滚烫的，大脑混混沌沌，后背早被汗水浸透了，衬衣贴在皮肉上。而这种病态的状态在此之前已经持续了几乎一天。起初这个年轻的omega在清晨察觉到体温的不自然上升时还以为连日的疲劳和压抑让他发起了低烧，直到这种状态在洗了一次澡、吃了退烧药并且睡了一个午觉却没有得到任何好转之后，莫关山才隐约猜到发生了什么。

他的发情期来了。

他的午觉是在身体突如其来的汹涌情欲中被打断的。室外的阳光被窗帘隔断，醒来的那一刻莫关山在欲望的漩涡中感到天旋地转。汗水将头发濡湿成一缕贴在前额，股间糟糕极了，尾椎升起像是被细密噬咬一般的酥麻快意，体液在身体并未得到实质性爱抚的情况下依然不断涌出，打湿了内裤，甚至在床单上留下淫靡的水渍。他的身体达到了前所未有的敏感状态，就连睡衣蹭过乳首、皮肉与床单难捱摩擦这些细小的动作都会给他带来巨大的快感。

可是还不够。

莫关山咬着枕头的一角在床上缓慢地扭动着青涩的身体，企图通过自慰来纾解身体里横冲直撞的渴望。Omega的信息素像一朵蘑菇云，在封闭的卧室里骤然爆炸开了。苦涩青草香里夹着一缕熟悉的金属味道。冷硬，清冽，苍拓，是那天临时标记过后，他的alpha在他身上留下的味道。细小的呻吟里掺进了哭腔，他用力地嗅着自己的信息素里属于alpha的气息，在那缕气息里甚至能完整勾勒出贺天的身影。比他高半个头，眼尾细长，笑起来时看起来特别坏，压低声音说话的时候该死的性感。

莫关山射了一次，意识到他此刻难堪的状态没有像以前那样得到改善。甚至连射精过后的疲惫都没有来。他只是被欲望推向了更高的地方，被标记过的身体难以抗拒地渴求着来自于所有者的安慰。后穴的空虚感前所未有的强烈，莫关山回忆着一周前的地铁上贺天用胯部顶弄他的动作，颤抖着、犹豫着，将手指缓缓伸向了身下连他自己都从未曾触碰过的地方。一只手指并没有费多大力气便送了进去，预料中的快意却没有来。这个从未被开拓过的地方无措地裹紧了入侵的手指，莫关山在极度羞耻中毫无章法地抽送，失控的力道甚至将他自己捅得发痛。

可是还不够。

他的身体早被打上了属于贺天的印记，此后也只有贺天能将他的欲望填满。

“我等着你来找我。”那天地铁里贺天的低语回荡在莫关山耳边，像一句阴魂不散的预言，像一个高深莫测的诅咒。

而现在，预言成真，诅咒应验了。

莫关山站在贺天家门口的时候觉得自己八成是疯了。他知道omega初次发情热擅用信息素抑制剂对身体造成的伤害是不可逆转的，更不必说他体内还残留着贺天强势、浓郁的信息素，一个已经被打上了标记的猎物，没有任何alpha会愿意靠近他的。现实告诉他，自己除了向贺天寻求帮助，没有第二条路可以走——事实上如果不是贺天的信息素，他根本无法靠自己一个人坚持到这里。

他甚至怀疑这一切都是贺天早早计划好的。他所迈出的每一步每一步，都是贺天精心为他准备的陷阱，引诱他自己走进野豹的巢穴，让他心甘情愿，躬身献城。

而贺天替他打开门时并不怎么惊讶的表情正好印证了这一点。

贺天似乎笃定了他会来，也似乎没看到莫关山脸上挣扎、羞耻和无措交汇在一起的表情。

“你来了？”他勾起唇角，将莫关山迎进去。

贺天住的公寓以黑白灰为主色调，客厅有一扇占据整面墙的落地玻璃窗，放眼望去，除了几样必要的家具之外，整间房子空空荡荡，毫无人气。比起理应温馨的家，这里更像一个精致而冰冷的样板房。此刻莫关山作为一个外来人站在客厅中央，就连被情热席卷的大脑都因这房子里冰凉的温度而多少冷静了一些。这里是贺天的地盘。是他的主场。这一系列认知都让莫关山更加不安和紧张。

“你发情了。”不是疑问句，贺天看着莫关山脸颊通红、浑身大汗的狼狈样子，抱着手臂冷静而确信地陈述道。

“你来找我。你希望我怎么做？”

莫关山死死攥紧了的拳头，指甲陷进肉里的痛觉使他在房间里无孔不入的alpha信息素中勉强留住一丝清明神志。哪怕已经发展到了这个地步，他依然不想让自己看起来太过难堪。

“浴室在哪里？我要去洗澡。”他的声线小幅度地颤抖着，眼角绯红，可脊背还是挺得笔直。

贺天走上前一步，姿态几乎轻佻地嗅了嗅莫关山身上的味道。

“呵……”贺天轻笑出声，“你来之前已经洗过了，对吧？”

他赶在莫关山因羞耻而彻底被激怒之前，再次开口：“我带你去，还是冲一下吧。把身上沐浴露的味道冲掉，”他埋首到莫关山后颈，狠狠舔舐了一下还残留着一圈淡淡的牙印的腺体，“……你的味道可比那些人造香精好闻多了。”

贺天带莫关山去了主卧的浴室，给他拿了干净的浴巾。至于内裤和睡衣，贺天不觉得有穿的必要。反正总是要被他再次亲手脱掉的。

不久之后浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。贺天倚在主卧的床头，闭目静静闻着空气里莫关山弥留下来的味道，青草清苦的香，里面还残余着一点冷硬的金属与烟草的味道，是他的信息素。贺天在声音与气味的刺激中性器半硬，眼睛猩红。从莫关山走进这栋公寓楼里时，他就知道了。他甚至可以从信息素里勾勒出莫关山的样子。脸颊潮红、鬓角湿透，可即使狼狈成这样，还是要紧紧咬住嘴角，还是不肯完完全全地信任他、依赖他、坦然向他寻求庇护。自从上周贺天给莫关山临时标记过后，他们之间就没有更多实质性的进展了。或许是alpha的信息素起到了一定的安抚和抑制作用，莫关山对他生理上的渴求骤减，两个人甚至比之前还要冷淡许多。

今天贺天给莫关山打开门的时候，心里是有些怒气的。想要好好教训这个omega，想冷淡地对待他，给予他疼痛，让他好好记住。可看到莫关山忍着身体上巨大的不适和内心无处遁形的不安，有些发怯地强撑着站在客厅时，尽管胯下二两肉硬了起来，他的心却顷刻软下去了。

他怎么舍得对他的小豹子下重手呢？他那么那么喜欢他。连他逞强的样子也是喜欢的。

 

莫关山洗完澡，将浴巾裹在腰间走出来。敞开的浴室门带出一阵湿热的水汽，贺天在内心长叹一口气，最终还是走过去，牵着莫关山的手，将他引到床边坐下。莫关山在他手里轻微颤抖着，贺天站在床边，俯身安抚地亲吻他的眼角眉梢，不带情欲，只有爱怜。

“别紧张，没事的……都交给我。”贺天低语着，寻到了莫关山的唇，温柔地将他的唇瓣舔湿，含进嘴里逗弄。

“闭上眼睛。”

莫关山垂下眼睛，在感受到了贺天不再冰冷强硬的态度之后，身体深处的欲望也重新点燃起来了。他松开牙关放贺天进来，这是他们第一次接吻。贺天的动作缠绵而缓慢，耐心地舔舐他嘴里每一个角落，勾住他的舌尖轻轻吮吸，冰凉的舌钉刮过上颚，令莫关山舒服得打颤，甚至忍不住抬起胳膊环住了贺天的脖子祈求更多。贺天一只腿跪压在床边，将莫关山抱得更紧了些，唇瓣相触又分开的水声伴着细小的呻吟在两个人耳边响起，来不及吞咽的津液顺着莫关山的嘴角淌出来。

他们就这样吻了很久，直到莫关山由于氧气不足而拍打贺天的胳膊。贺天放开莫关山被吮吸得红肿的唇，伸手揩去他流到下巴的津液又自然地舔掉。他看着莫关山浮上了一层雾气的迷蒙双眼，轻挑嘴角：“去床上。”

贺天将莫关山摆成跪趴的姿势，在他腰下垫了两个枕头，然后一把掰开了莫关山的大腿，下身的风景便一览无余。莫关山的后穴早湿透了，腥甜的淫液顺着不断张合的穴口流出来，整个臀缝水光潋滟。贺天呼吸粗重，眼睛被掠夺和占有的欲望烧得通红，忍不住掰着莫关山的臀瓣凑上前去舔吸了一口。

莫关山被贺天突如其来的动作刺激得腰身一抖，惊叫出声：“操！你他妈别舔那儿啊……脏死了！”

贺天低沉地笑道：“放心，你是第一次，得用手好好扩张，我可没那么天赋异禀的舌头。”

虽说omega发情期期间自动分泌的体液足以承担润滑的作用，但是因为害怕莫关山会受伤，贺天还是给他用了一些润滑剂。他扩张的动作耐心极了，一根手指递进去之后立即被饥渴的肠肉围上来紧紧绞住，甚至还无师自通地收缩吸吮起来。莫关山趴在枕头上咬着手背将呻吟堵回去，整个身体都泛上了一层艳情的粉色。贺天又加了一根手指，缓慢抽送着，让莫关山尽快适应异物入侵的感觉，同时细细密密地亲吻着莫关山的尾椎和腰窝。

“别咬手背，想叫就叫出来。”他是怕莫关山不舒服的时候也强忍着不出声。

“能不能不用这个姿势？”莫关山低语道。

“怎么了？”

“……我想转过来。”看不见贺天的感觉让他有些不安。

贺天隐约猜到了一些，于是轻笑道：“现在不行。你是第一次，这个姿势你会轻松一点。等下我再让你转过来，我们还可以去客厅沙发、去落地窗前，我可以把你抱起来操，或者你骑在我身上……你刚才洗澡的时候看到浴室里的全身镜了吗，你喜欢那么玩吗？看着我在镜子前操你，把你操射，看看你这样子有多棒……”

贺天一说起荤话就没完没了，莫关山羞愤至极，随手摸向床头柜寻找武器，定睛一看居然摸到一本成年杂志，一时更气了，胳膊一挥便将杂志朝贺天狠狠扔过来。贺天灵敏地躲过莫关山的袭击，看到莫关山红到快要滴出血的耳垂，忍不住将头埋在莫关山的后腰处大笑出声。他额前的碎发搔得莫关山痒得后腰发软，灼热的鼻息喷到正敏感的地方，莫关山只觉得自己后穴的水流得更加厉害了，几乎顺着贺天的手掌淌下来。

他不耐烦地回头看向笑个没完的贺天：“你他妈还行不行了？再扩要扩到明天早上了。”

贺天闻言撑起身体，朝莫关山挺翘的臀瓣上扇了清脆的一巴掌：“白眼狼，你以为我忍到现在是为了谁？从你走进我家大门的时候我就想把你扒光直接按在防盗门上操了。你还不领情。”

感觉扩张的程度差不多了，贺天抽出水淋淋的手指，坏笑着将淫液尽数抹到了莫关山的侧脸上，坦然接下莫关山愤怒的眼神。他掰开手下饱满肉感的臀瓣，早便硬得几乎发疼的阴茎顶住穴口，缓缓顶了进去。

贺天顶入的动作极慢，为了给莫关山一个适应的过程，可是这缓慢的速度也极色情。皮肉摩擦的阻力和快感被无限延长放大，莫关山几乎被一瞬间的快慰冲击到失神。陌生却致命的欢愉排山倒海一般向他涌来，他的五指死死拽紧了身下的床单，穴道也下意识地蠕动吮吸起贺天的性器。

贺天闷哼着，莫关山的后穴又湿又紧，他被夹得差点直接交代。

“放松点。”他拍了拍莫关山的屁股。

可是莫关山早就在欲海里溺毙了，也体会不了他的良苦用心。

“啊……你快点……快点进来，都进来！”

“操……”贺天低骂。

他低头在穴口处抹了一圈，确认莫关山没有受伤，便不再顾虑，双手抓着紧实的臀肉，用力向前挺腰，“啪！”地一声将阴茎整个挺了进去。

彻底结合的那一刻两个人都不禁舒爽得长叹了一口气，或许是发情期的缘故，那处甬道的温度热极了，贺天简直想插在他身体里永远不拔出来。莫关山的身体抖得像被雨砸穿的湖面，这么长一段时间的空虚终于被实实在在地填满，他在短暂的适应期过后立刻本能地扭动起身体索求更多。

贺天的双手近乎发狠地用力揉捏着莫关山的臀肉，他在床上无疑是凶狠的，掀去了先前那层温柔缱绻的皮，便逐渐露出本质里难以隐藏的兽性。他将自己抽出去一些，再粗暴地捅进去，不断变换角度，寻找最能让莫关山失控的那一点，没有用多久便找到了。莫关山被他捅得差点尖叫出来，是舒服的。他从来没有想过做爱可以这么舒服。贺天确实舍不得让他痛，却可以用其他方式让他体会同样可怕的感受，比如说性爱的快感。

贺天仍旧记着之前的话，抽插一阵之后，便将莫关山翻了个身，两个人正脸相对。贺天扣住莫关山的一只脚踝，将一整条腿拉起来，重新凶蛮地捅了进去，甬道湿热地裹着他，令他根本无暇再想什么九浅一深的技巧，也听不见莫关山求饶一般呜咽的哭声，只想狠狠地操弄身下这个人。他每一下都直冲着莫关山体内那一点而去，动作快且粗暴。肉体撞击和囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音细密地在空气中响起，两个人的信息素融合到一处，早便分不清彼此了。

莫关山在如同濒死一般的快感里颤抖着，失声尖叫着，眼角溢出的泪水被贺天舔掉。他根本没有来得及自慰，连自己都不知道什么时候就被贺天操射了。射精之后的后穴敏感得厉害，莫关山哭叫着推拒贺天持续凶狠的顶弄，贺天只是俯身将吻不断落在他的鼻尖和唇角。上身的动作轻柔，可胯下依然捅得又深又重。

贺天的腰力好到惊人，卧室内不断攀升的温度和长时间的快速挺弄让他身上出了一层的汗，汗水汇聚在额头和发梢，一滴一滴坠落到莫关山身上，其中一滴正好落在嘴边，莫关山神志模糊地伸出舌尖，下意识将汗珠卷了进去。贺天喘息顿时更加粗重了，心里有一个声音不断叫嚣着，操射他，干死他，把他绑起来，藏在只有自己看得见的地方，标记他，占有他，毁灭他。

莫关山正在射精过后的不应期，阴茎半疲软地贴在小腹上，可身体的欢愉依然是实打实的，快感一层一层堆积着，像浪潮一样冲刷他的身体。很快他便在贺天持续的操弄中仅靠后穴又达到了一次高潮，肩胛下沉死死抵着床单，腰臀却失控一样向上挺起来，整个人就像那些porn里的演员，弯曲成一个十分浪荡的弧度。贺天还是不放过他，两手以恨不得揉碎他的力道死死把着他的胯骨继续大力抽送，延长他高潮的快感，令他在半空抖得像一叶在风浪里摇晃不止的扁舟，差点以为自己会就这么昏死过去。

 

贺天终于射在莫关山身体里的时候，莫关山整个人汗湿得就像刚从水里捞出来一样。温热的精液冲刷上甬道的奇异感受又让他狠狠颤栗了一下，可是整个人已经累到连弯弯手指的气力也没有了。天知道第一次开荤的alpha怎么会这么能操。来时由于发情热而导致的情欲淡去不少，他半死不活地躺在床上，半阖双眼看着贺天，有心想瞪人，但连眼皮都是疲累的。

贺天也在持续的高强度运动之后狠狠喘着气，胸膛上挂着晶莹的汗珠。两个人结合的下身一塌糊涂，精液、润滑剂和莫关山流出来的体液混成一片，床单被磨蹭得皱皱巴巴。贺天笑着俯身，一下一下用吻骚扰着莫关山。他并没有操进生殖腔，更不要说体内成结，可终于将他的小豹子拐上床的喜悦让他开心极了。

贺天抱着莫关山进浴室将两个人身上打理干净，热水冲刷着用力过度后紧绷的肌肉，贺天给莫关山按摩放松他酸软的腰部，按着按着又来了感觉。莫关山根本等不及贺天更换干净的床单，两个人便干脆去客厅沙发上又做了一遍。这回贺天抱着莫关山，让他骑跨在自己身上，干得缓慢又细致，每一次都顶得极深，可间隔时间极长，性器在莫关山身体里搅动出淫靡的水声。

温温绵绵的快感像细绳一样绞着莫关山，将他一点一点推上悬崖顶端，只差那一点便是毁天灭地的快意，可贺天却迟迟不给他痛快。漫长的快意折磨得他向贺天投降，通红着脸忍着羞耻小声说一切对方想听的床笫情话。贺天低声笑着哄他，温柔地和他接吻，轻舔他的耳廓，含住他的耳垂，在他锁骨留下一排象征所有权的吻痕。他将刚才第一次时由于失控和急躁而没来得及给予的爱抚与调情统统弥补回来。

莫关山在贺天温暖的怀抱里颤抖着再次高潮，从未体会过性爱的身体在一天之内连续的极乐之中感受到了姗姗来迟的倦意，他维持着双臂紧紧环绕贺天脖颈的姿势便合眼睡着了。

贺天侧头看到莫关山安静的睡颜，眼角甚至还带着泪痕，不禁失笑出声。他两只胳膊穿过莫关山的腿弯，大手扣住腰臀，稳稳地将熟睡的莫关山抱起来，回到卧室。

 

================  
我不行了……原本是想写美美的肉，结果怎么越写越糙、越写越粗鄙？！无法直视自己了！  
但是这章一共6000字，是不是很粗长？请大家不要吝啬地夸夸这个粗长的我吧！  
Ps：真想在这里直接完结掉啊T-T 你们都吃饱没啊，吃饱了的话我们就一起假装这个文已经完结了吧T-T


End file.
